Malefactions
by sorata-chan
Summary: Kagome tries to come to grips with an attack by a loved one. My response to Smittee's challenge


My response to Smittee's challenge

Theme: Malefactions  
Min. words: 1000  
Karma: To first posted, last posted, and to whoever **uses that word improperly.**

Warnings: Sesshou is OOC in this, well not by much, but you'll see.  
Word count: 1, 610

Disclaimer: I am not making any profit off of this, I claim no ownership, I merely like toying with their lives.

This one was a doozy, but anyways enjoy!

Malefaction: - The act of criminal or wrong doings.

She couldn't believe it, really, she honestly couldn't. She didn't think a being such as he was even _capable_ of such behavior. It saddened her to think that she had held him in such high esteem for nothing. It was heartbreaking really.

Looking around the destroyed property, the once-miko sighed in resignation, shaking her head she decided to leave the cleaning up of her familial home for a later date. A date when there weren't any police officers teeming around, looking for supposed clues and coming up with possible motives. It hurt her to think on it, so may be a nap over at her apartment was what she needed.

Walking slowly down the impossible steps, she felt the once soothing aura of the property vanish in the wake of the unexpected criminal act. She thought back to when she had first met the man- demon in the past, before the fight with Naraku and her being sucked back to the future- present.

She had thought him untouchable and as such had acquiesced to the fact that there was no way a demon of his breeding, standing and stature would ever look upon a lowly human such as herself with anything more than the contempt deserving of the dirt beneath his feet. Granted, that was a stark exaggeration, but it didn't matter, he was an untouchable cold aloof Demon Lord and she wasn't. She was a young immature human girl.

But now she had grown up, and apparently he had wanted her. He had waited for her to return here in the present- future so that he could make his move. Woo her if you will. She smiled faintly at the memories of their first date, he was very charming, and very good a wooing and they had subsequently went on many more dates after that.

He had wanted to take the next step and have her move in with him, but she had declined, stating that she didn't want to take such an important and life altering step without being married. She had explained to him that she knew they were in a committed relationship, but she had wanted to go by traditions, human traditions.

He had taken it like one would if they came home to see their hated neighbour's dog in pooping up their front lawn, not very well. She had accepted his anger, as she understood and figured that that would have been his reaction. But they had gotten over that. She really didn't understand what could have set him off now to do…this!

Yes he was violent, though not outwardly so, he was a demon so violence was in his nature, and he was still learning to cope with emotions, keeping them in the forefront, especially with her. So, while he was violent, he was never really with her. Walking up the stairs to her apartment, she paused in her recollections; she had felt an aura, a familiar one and was just about livid that he would show his face after what he just did. After what she _knew_ that _he_ just did.

Flinging open the door, she glared at the sole occupant, standing stiffly, regally in her small studio holding a bouquet of white roses aloft. He opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off, too much in her righteous anger to even hear his dreamy voice.

"Get out!" she cried, "Get out get out get out, I can't believe you! What did I ever do to you?"

The figure suppressed a sigh and merely nodded stiffly, he figured that the wound was still too fresh and raw for her to see him right now, but you couldn't blame him for trying. She moved out of the doorway for him to pass and when he did, she slammed it behind him.

Standing alone in her empty home, the blue-eyed woman tried to make sense out of what was happening to her life. She just couldn't seem to grasp where she went wrong, were they not supposed to be married in a few upcoming months, how and why did this development come about?

Sliding down the wood of her door, she sat in silence, numbed, unsure what to make of this curveball that the fates had decided to send her way. She wouldn't cry, there was no need for that, she didn't feel like it, she just stared, hoping the answers she sought would materialize.

o0o

A few days later found Kagome sitting in her couch; one would think that with the attack on her home, she would be pissed, or depressed that such a historic piece of her life was defiled. But no, instead, she was still numb, disbelieving and if she were honest with herself, a great deal confused.

A sigh escaped her just as a knock sounded on her door, rising lazily; she brushed down the front of her pale yellow sundress and shuffled to the entrance of her home. She wasn't expecting anyone, but after the incident reached the news, she knew to expect quite a few persons coming 'to talk' or console her.

Opening the door, she froze, wanting to both slam it back into the cool visage before her and to stand there at gape. She opted for the second.

"Kagome" he spoke the bouquet from three days ago lifted to her face, along with another for her to take. She blinked and stepped to the side, deciding to at least hear him out, before she ripped him a new one. She really wanted to know just what reason he could have had to warrant such behaviour.

Knowing what she wanted, the silver being sighed and cut straight to the case. "I..I wanted to apologise for my malefaction against you." He froze, that came out wrong, he _knew_ it came out wrong! Great, his big apology and he screwed it up and sounded like an idiot. It was a bad omen.

"Uh… I think you used that wrongly" she stated quietly, knowing that he hated to be corrected almost as much as he hated repeating himself.

"I am aware" he forced out, taking a deep breath he forged on, "but it doesn't matter, I'm sorry I did what I did, it was unwarranted and done out of anger."

"What caused it though? What made you do that?" she asked, wanting to get to the meat of the matter.

He paused, he had hoped she wouldn't have asked, but he should have known better, should have known that she would have brought it up. He opened his mouth to say something but paused again, "I was angry-"

"Yeah I know that part, but why? What did I do to set you off?" she cut him off. He blinked, he hated that too.

"I was angry about the wedding plans," she looked at him quizzically, obviously trying to figure out just why that could be the reason. He sighed, "I was angry that I was being left out of the preparations" he finished lamely and she blinked at him.

_What the hell?_ She narrowed her eyes at him, finding something off with what he said, he had told her when they first started the planning that he didn't care what she wanted, she should just plan it and he would pay for it, no matter the cost, he hadn't _wanted_ to be a part of the planning, and now he was complaining?

He refused to meet her gaze she knew that that was not his reasoning. "Sesshoumaru, don't lie to me" she said calmly, cajoling even, and he huffed in response.

"Fine," he breathed out, knowing he was going to sound silly and immature, "I was angry because nffmithignmmm…" he mumbled, and she glared at him.

"Fine! I was angry because you didn't want to come have lunch with me, there!" he all but shouted.

"So you spray paint my house?!" she asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"Well, when you say it like that…it was childish I know, but-"

"You attack my house because I didn't want to clear my day's schedule to have lunch with you, you attack my house because you were having a temper tantrum?!"

"I was not having a tantrum"

"You spray painted my house!!!"

"But I-"

"There are no buts! We were going to have dinner that night, or did you forget?" she yelled, he paused, he did forget. He felt like an ass.

"I-"

"I cannot _believe_ you-"

"I missed you!" he cut her off, "I hadn't been able to see you in three weeks because you were so caught up with the planning, I just wanted to spend some time with you, and when you brushed me off I lost it." His chest heaved in his effort to be heard, the flowers hanging limply in his hand as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry" she spoke, "I didn't realize that I was getting that out of control"

He sighed and moved to hug her, pulling her unresisting body to his, "Let's just forget that this ever happened, and move on with our lives" he murmured into her hair. He felt that it was a step in the right direction for their relationship.

Kagome sighed into his chest, comforted by his warmth; she didn't like fighting with him and had wanted to curl up with him on her couch the past few days. A memory of her house flashed before her eyes and she froze, remembering why she was so angry at him in the first place. Pulling back she glared up at him frozen countenance.

"You spray painted my house!!"

o0o

I am of the understanding that spray painting (defacing) a property is a criminal act, I really didn't want to get to serious on this topic and I had to force myself to think of something else when I read the meaning of the word lol, I hope I did a good job.

I was hoping for the story itself to be 1000 words flat, but that didn't work out, lol.

Tell me what you think!

Much love!

-sora


End file.
